Forever Wicked
by GabrieltheTrickster
Summary: A theatre date to WICKED takes a surprising twist as Kurt and Blaine grow ever closer to each other


A brown curly-haired teenager rolled over to avoid the bright shaft of sunlight that was shining in his brown eyes. He checked his phone and saw it was 10:35 AM. He smiled, glad that it was a Saturday. Being this late to class would mean detention for a month. He draped his arm over the sleeping figure cocooned in blankets besides him. He lightly tapped what he was sure to be a shoulder.

" Wake up, sleepyhead. It's after 10:30 and if your dad finds us, I'm going to be kicked out."

There was a moan of contempt from the lump as a brown haired, blue eyed boy rolled over and faced his boyfriend.

"Blaine," he whined. "Do we have to get up? It's Saturday and I don't want to get up. Ten minutes," he pleaded.

Blaine shook his head. "Not a chance, Kurt. Besides, we are going to see the Community Theatre showing of _Wicked_. It starts in two hours and we still need to drive there. So you have to get up." He kissed Kurt's cheek before flipping the blankets off and getting up. He was in pajama pants and an over sized tee shirt that had at one point belonged to Kurt's stepbrother, Finn. Blaine crossed over to Kurt's half of the bed and kneeled down.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel if you don't get your butt out of this bed in 10 seconds I'm leaving you home and I will go see _Wicked_ alone." Kurt sprang out of bed faster than you could count to three.

"I'm awake, happy?" he said as he began choosing an outfit. He settled on black skinny jeans, a red tee shirt and his black and pink Converse hi-tops. "Blaine, you have full access to my wardrobe. You just can't touch my off-the-runway Versace jacket or the matching pants." He called as he headed into the bathroom to perform his facial routine.

Kurt returned to his room to see Blaine holding a pair of blue jeans, a light blue tee shirt and his black leather boots and matching jacket. "Appropriate or a little too edgy?," the brunette asked shyly. Kurt smiled. "Perfect, as always." He kissed his cheek lightly before stripping to his boxers and changing into his outfit for _Wicked. _Blaine quickly followed suit. They both walked towards the door and bumped into each other. They looked at each other longingly before engaging in some serious kissing.

The boys were out of the house slightly later than they had hoped due to the impromptu make out session in the bedroom. They were in Blaine's convertible. It was the one thing his dad left him before…well before he had died. It was a topic that was avoided at any costs, especially by Kurt. He hated seeing Blaine depressed when anyone mentioned his dad. Blaine loved his dad, even if his dad hated him for being gay.

"_Why do you keep insisting on "fixing" me, Dad? I'm gay, get over it! I love Kurt and no matter what you say or do, that's not changing anytime soon."_

"_You ungrateful faggot. You are nothing but a queer who deserves to die. If your mother were here, she would side with me on this, Blaine."_

"_Don't you dare bring my mother into this, you jerk! She left because you are a horrible person who doesn't give a shit about his son. Because like it or not, I am your son."_

"_The day you became a homo is the day you stopped being my son. Now get out of here, you damn queer."_

The memory of the fight between Blaine and his dad had crept into Kurt's memory and he quickly shook it away. It was the last time Blaine had seen his dad alive. After they left he was sitting around and suffered an aneurysm. The medical report had said he died instantly and that there was nothing that could've saved him. It still shattered Blaine, and if Kurt hadn't been there, who knows what could've happened to him. Kurt shuddered and turned to his boyfriend who was being oddly silent.

"Are you alright, Blaine? If you want to go home we can." Kurt asked with concern. He hated when Blaine was sad. He rested his petite hand on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine looked at his adorable boyfriends' blue eyes. "I'm fine, Kurt. It's just…The last time I drove this car was in the funeral procession. It holds a lot of memories for me. And we are not turning back. You've been waiting for this for months, and I'm determined for you to see it." He pulled into the parking lot and closed the top before stepping out. He took Kurt's hand in his and they walked across the parking lot.

Kurt could hear the whispers of the other people around them as he and Blaine held hands. No matter how many people accepted that there were gay people living in Lima, there were always the ones that denied homosexuality and constantly reminded them of it. Kurt quickened his pace towards the doors. He knew that he would be safe inside the building. He pulled Blaine through the doors and quickly found two seats together in the perfect spot. They sat down just as the lights began to dim.

Blaine cuddled into Kurt as the play went on. Every now and then he would steal a kiss from the teen and smile. By the end of the play, both teens were bright red with lust. They had been kissing back and forth the entire show and couldn't wait to get home.

They got home as the autumn sun was sinking below the distant horizon. There were still no other cars in the driveway as they pulled in. The two boys could barely contain themselves as they opened the door and ran to the bedroom. Kurt let Blaine take the lead as his boyfriend pressed him into the fluffy pillows. He moaned with desire as Blaine's body pulsed against his. In an instant, both of them were shirtless. Blaine's tongue quickly found its way into Kurt's mouth and ran against Kurt's teeth. Both of them moaned and made primal growls as they pushed and pulled against each other. They were interrupted by a voice in the hallway and before they could move, Finn Hudson walked in. He just stared at the two boys half naked in the room that he shared with his stepbrother.

"Umm…If I was interrupting something, I can just, you know leave you guys alone-" he began backing slowly towards the door.

"No, Finn, we were just caught up in the moment of an amazing musical/love story. You can relax. Nothing was going on except a lot of making out. Not like I haven't seen you making out with Rachel a million times," Kurt said smugly. It was true. Kurt couldn't walk into his own room when Rachel was over because they were busy making out. Finn was smiling at the two of them and laughed. "Whatever. I'm just glad you two are enjoying your time together. Dad's bringing pizza for the four of us guys since mom has to work late. He should be home any minute, so I suggest getting fully clothed before he separates you guys." Finn left the room.

Blaine was silent during the entire exchange until Finn left the room. He burst out laughing. "That was the best face I've ever seen. I love your brother, Kurt. He has such a way with facial expressions." Blaine kissed him one last time before standing and putting on his shirt. Kurt followed and they walked downstairs to the smell of pizza.

The Hummel men, Finn and Blaine sat in various places around the living room eating pizza and talking about everything from sports to show choir. The conversation never died until Burt asked what Kurt and Blaine had done that afternoon. "We went to _Wicked_ and then came home and relaxed. We had only been home for about an hour before Finn came up and told us you were bringing dinner," Blaine said nonchalantly. "Thank you," Kurt whispered into his boyfriend's ear. They cleaned up the mess before separating from everyone else. It was getting late and they were exhausted by the afternoon. Kurt put _West Side Story_ in his DVD player and snuggled into Blaine's warm chest. "I love you so much, Blaine." Kurt said. He wished he could pause time in this moment. Him and Blaine curled up together in bed, Tony and Maria continuing their forbidden love on the streets of Manhattan's West Side and his father completely oblivious to the violent kissing sessions that occurred between Kurt and Blaine. Kurt took a long, deep breath and slowly exhaled over Blaine's chest. He felt the light shudder of Blaine as his body reacted to the sudden breeze.

Blaine pulled Kurt in closer to him as he saved this moment forever in his memory. He twirled Kurt's blonde hair between his nimble fingers as the blonde exhaled cold air over his bare chest. He smiled and closed his eyes against the outside world. Without thinking he slid his tongue down Kurt's neck until it found Kurt's tongue. He pressed their lips together until he could feel the heat radiating through his entire body. He pulled away for air when Kurt whispered: "I want you right now, Blaine Anderson." Blaine looked at him and whispered back. "Promise me the moon first."

"I promise you the moon, the stars, the entire galaxy," Kurt whispered. He could feel the heat radiating through Blaine and through himself. He pressed his lips against Blaine's body as he felt Blaine's boxers slide of his legs. "Forever?" he asked. "Forever," came the raspy response. Kurt closed his eyes and let Blaine take everything he had left to give.


End file.
